Sweet Tooth
"Sweet Tooth" is the fourth episode of Battle for Dream Island. It was released on April 2, 2010. This marks the first-ever Battle For Dream Island April Fools video. Plot The episode begins with a "this video has been removed" message, similar to the one used on YouTube videos that have been removed at that time, but was really just a quick April Fools joke. After the intro Leafy tells Needle (Needle slaps Leafy for calling her "Needy") that she's suspicious of the Announcer. After this, Leafy attempts to dismantle the Announcer with a hammer but fails. Ice Cube sees this, and despite Leafy's hug and apology for killing her earlier, Ice Cube says she wants revenge. Cake at Stake At Cake at Stake for the Squishy Cherries, the Announcer enforces the fact that the Cherries lost, for having a lower test score than the Squashy Grapes. Then, the vote screen shows 0 votes, which is then corrected to 12 votes. Announcer reveals that he forgot to buy a cake, and will be using a huge ice cake, which Match thinks is disgusting. Ice Cube moves in front of the cake as she seems to like it, but Announcer flings her out of the area with a spring. Pin declines the offer to use her Win Token. As Announcer is about to reveal the contestants that received no votes, Pen says that it has to be Blocky, but Announcer reveals that all the girls received no votes except for Match and Pin. The ice cake pops Bubble and knocks Pencil out of the arena as well. Firey, Pen, and Eraser are also safe. Announcer throws ice chunks at them. The ice chunk burns as it goes through Firey, turning it into water, and some grass grows where the water landed. At the same time, the latter two are knocked out. Blocky triumphs as he finds out he has elbow room. Match and Pin receive one vote "a piece", while Match quickly comments on how this (ironically) refers to them as "objects", and insults Pin a few times. Announcer throws an ice cake slice at her. Pencil appears suddenly and proves that Match is hallucinating by turning into Bubble. As Woody and Blocky are left, Announcer calls out Blocky's name, causing Woody to freak out. Fortunately for Woody, Blocky is eliminated with six out of the twelve votes. Pen disbelieves that Blocky is out due to being a great friend (despite him killing two contestants, Bubble and Ice Cube). The Announcer has no remorse, and Blocky is thrown out of the Cake at Stake area by the Sender Scoop Thrower. Contest The Announcer says that the Grapes, the original losers, are now ahead with 9 contestants, compared to the Cherries' 8, and says that GB's chance of winning went from 5.555(repeating)% to 5.882%. Pin attempts to eat the ice cake but claims it is disgusting. The Announcer tells Pin she has a chance to redeem that by throwing a challenge of baking a cake. The intro begins to play again, but it is cut short by the Announcer, because it already played. He then decides the three judges for the challenge will be himself, Flower, and the "Magical Die of Judgment" (despite Eraser pointing out it is just a normal die). He introduces the ingredients (including a few unsanitary ones) and begins the challenge. Pencil and Match pick on Bubble for being dumb. Bubble attempts to prove she isn't by counting to 3, but she is popped by a strawberry before she gets to 3. Snowball complains that lacking recipes is "as bad as making a cake out of dirt", which Coiny soon proves wrong. Snowball's flung dirt enters Golf Ball's mixture. Tennis Ball then flaunts his rice cake to Golf Ball. Eraser and Pen spot Leafy making a huge vat of cake mix, which she agrees to give some to Eraser and Pen for $5 each. Eraser has no money, so Pen decides to pay with $8, to Leafy's anger. Snowball, still angry, compares baking without a recipe to baking with two metal balls (which he then throws). One hits Ice Cube, and the other hits the Ice Cube Recovery Center, increasing the time to build a new one from zero to 75 minutes. Needle is shown pouring many bags of yeast into her vat. Pen finds a $1.99 bill on the ground, ending up one penny short, Pen and Eraser then use Coiny to reach $10. Pin then shows Teardrop her intricate "Flower Cake". She seems confident she will get a 10 from Flower, but Teardrop does not say anything. Bubble is shown counting not just to three, but to eight, leaving Pencil and Match flabbergasted and convinced that Bubble is not dumb after all. Golf Ball smells her cake after it is finished and believes it has a dirty odor but decides she's just imagining it. Coiny's cake is done, while taunted by Firey, as he can cook his cake by himself. Coiny is kidnapped by Pen and Eraser, much to Firey's amusement. Rocky, blatantly standing, randomly barfs onto his "cake", which is actually a bowl of water. After Announcer says that there are 20 minutes left to finish their cakes, Match realizes that her alliance has not begun baking, and decides to buy Leafy's cakes. Leafy begins cooking her cake batter but notices Woody isolated. She offers him a free cake, to Pen's and Eraser's dismay. Match butts in, offering $15 for her alliance's cakes, and $5 for Woody's, and Leafy accepts. Results Since Ice Cube is nonexistent at the moment, she is excused. Bubble is first with her strawberry cake, receiving an 8 from Announcer, while Flower stomps on it and starts to give it a 0, but then changes it to a 1 because she is "so nice", and the die gives it a 4 for a total of 13. For Coiny's dirt cake, Announcer gives it a 2 for being inedible, but Coiny says that his cake is better than an ice cake, which rhymes with Tennis Ball's rice cake. Flower gives a 7 (most likely for literally being a flower and liking dirt) and the die a 5 for a total of 14, much to Bubble's dismay. Next is Eraser, for his strawberry cake, which, due to it being the same as Bubble's cake, receives a 7 from Announcer, a 10 from Flower, but a measly 1 from the die for 18. Firey's chocolate cake impresses Announcer because he didn't use an oven, and gets an automatic 10 for effort. Flower is antithetical to this, and gives a 3, with the die giving a 6 for a total of 19. Golf Ball's turn: the Announcer tastes dirt in Golf Ball's cake, much to his opposition. Golf Ball objects, by saying she didn't put any dirt in her cake, but Announcer gives her a 0 for 'lying'. All three judges give her a score of zero, even the die, giving her the lowest score for her cake of all the contestants. Ice Cube is skipped, leaving Leafy to be next. Announcer, annoyed with so many strawberry cakes, gives a 4; Flower is almost ready to decide by using a spinner to give a score, which lands on ten, but goes against this and gives a zero. The die gives an unusual fifteen, for a total of 19. 10 minutes later, the final scores are posted. Pin wins her second Win Token for the highest score, and the Cherries win overall with 134 points to 121. A chocolate ball eating challenge is held as Part 2, which the Grapes win by a second. Another literal "tie-breaker" challenge is then held, easily won by the Grapes, courtesy of Snowball. Stinger The episode concludes with a radio report concerning Needle's rapidly growing cake (due to her adding too much yeast). Leafy makes the final comment, saying to Needle that her cake is pretty big, calling her "Needy" in the process. Needle then slaps her hard as the screen cuts. Cast *Needle appears; however, she does not speak. Trivia *Match is proven to hallucinate as Pencil returns quickly and turns into Bubble in her eyes. **Pencil may have used a Bubble Transformer. *'Running Gag:' Golf Ball reiterates her chances of winning again. *There is a parody of the opening credits at 3:15 in the video *This is the first time Cary voices Tennis Ball. *The music for the "April Fools" joke and the Magical Die of Judgment are the same. **Also, that music was the tada.wav from Windows Vista to 10. *The scores for the challenge are out of 26. This is because Flower and the Announcer could each give a score out of ten, while a normal die can only give 6 at the highest. *Coiny is used for his literal purpose of an object this episode. Though according to the Battle for Dream Island: Official Character Guide, Coiny isn't a penny. *The die lives up to its moniker as "Magical" as it gives a 0 (for GB) and a 15 (for Leafy) for scores, which is not on a normal die. *Ice Cube would've been after Golf Ball for grading of cakes, but being non-existent, she is skipped, and therefore, Leafy was next. *The contestants scores in no particular order: Pin-23, Rocky-22, Teardrop-20, Firey/Leafy-19, Eraser/Needle-18, Pen-17, Woody-16, Tennis Ball/Match-15, Coiny-14, Pencil/Bubble/Snowball-13, Golf Ball-0 *Pin wins a 2nd win token from the cake baking. *Needle appeared but had no lines. *Leafy, Rocky, and Coiny compete in the chocolate ball eating challenge for the Grapes; Pin, Firey, and Eraser for the Cherries. The Grapes win by approximately one second. *Snowball wins the final challenge by ripping the team necktie of the Grapes first. *Rocky was the only armless contestant who competed in the chocolate ball eating contest. *Leafy was the only female contestant for the Grapes to compete in the chocolate eating contest, as was Pin for the Cherries. **Coincidentally, the two were the team captains and allies for the first episode. *The text on the display of the ICRCC read: **1st time: "ACTUALLY, I'M, CURRENTLY, DOING, NOTHING, BECAUSE, THERE, ALREADY, IS A, ICRC RIGHT, IN FRONT OF, ME" **2nd time (after the ICRC was destroyed): "OH GREAT, NOW THANKS, TO ONE OF, SNOWBALL'S, TWO METAL, BALLS, THERE IS NO, MORE ICRC, SO I HAVE, TO MAKE, ONE I GUESS, IT'S MY JOB." *'Innuendo': The way that Match says to Pencil "Don't do that! It is K-R-E-P" refers to the fact that she spelled either "crap" or "creepy" incorrectly. * The score of Rocky's vomit cake is 22, thus placing him in 2nd for the challenge, despite the fact that it is a bowl of water and vomit. ** This was the first time he had ever vomited. ** Flower and Announcer gave 10 points each and the die gave 2 points. * In "Barriers and Pitfalls", Firey said he couldn't handle ice, but during Cake at Stake, the ice chunk went through him. *All of the assets for the ingredients in this episode later made an appearance in "Get in the Van" as the food stored in the FreeSmart Van. *It is unknown what kind of cakes Snowball and Teardrop made. *The storyboard for this episode was released on August 11, 2018. Goofs *Bubble appears when Pencil returns, without acknowledgment of the Bubble Recovery Center. However, this may or may not have been off-screen. *In the parody of the intro at 3:15, the music is louder than the traditional level. *When Tennis Ball shows Golf Ball his Rice Cake, the distance from Golf Ball is too short for a screen cut to be legitimate in distance. *Only one Oven-O-Tron is shown, while multiple cakes are shown - at different, but close times. *Match could not have known about Leafy's cakes up for purchase, seeing as no one involved with the purchases prior to her idea informed her. *When Coiny is eating the last chocolate ball, he has no arms. *When Pen picks up Coiny and turns around, the dollar he was holding switches hands and mirrors. *The Radio broadcast mentions the Earth becoming a triple-planet system, mistakenly labeling the Moon as a planet. Deaths #Bubble is popped by the ice cake. #Bubble is popped by a strawberry. #Ice Cube is killed by a metal ball and doesn't immediately recover due to the ICRC being destroyed by another metal ball. Category:Episodes Category:2010 episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Multiple challenges Category:Pre Merge Episodes Category:Battle for Dream Island